The Night That Changed Everythin'
by karlidylanfa
Summary: Baze and Cate sleep together once more and Cate decides to tell Ryan the truth which makes him leave ter Ryan broke up with Cate she got injured and had to be rushed to the But soon Cate finds out she's pregnant and Ryan returns to get custody of the Sharing fright over the unborn child Cate and Baze Whose baby?What will Baze do?Will Cate&Baze make it?


**Night That Changed Everythin'**

Cate slowly rose from Baze's bed hardly remembering what happened the night before. Then, everything rushed back to her instantly, "Oh my god! Oh my god, tell me this didn't happen!" Cate said with shock and surprise in her voice. "Oh it happened, _**twice**_," Baze said as he still lay in the bed smirking. Baze rolled in his bed to face Cate quickly putting on her clothes, "Wait! You're on the pill, right?" Cate completely stopped all that she was doing and looked at Baze with a scared look on her face. Baze immediately sits up, "Okay, whatever happened last night, was a fluke." "Yeah, like the Mini-Van," Baze chuckled. "Yeah, yeah exactly like the mini-van," Cate said in a rush. "What is the big deal, you got a boyfriend or something?" "No, I don't got a boyfriend...I had a fiance," Cate mumbled. "Well I have a girlfriend, at least I did, but she won't return my calls. So, we're kinda in the same boat," Baze wearily said. Cate stopped what she was doing again and chuckled, "Yeah, our boats could not being any further apart, okay. Ryan and I we broke up, then we got together and now I'm a cheater. I am not you!" Cate continued to pick up her clothes, "This, this never happened!" Cate said as she tried storming off. "You're not really a morning person, are you?" Cate opened the door and walked out, leaving Baze to fall back in his bed.

~Hours later~

Lux walks into Baze's apartment, "Hey, Baze." "Hey, kiddo," Baze said smiling. "What's up?" Lux asked. Baze shook his head, "Nothing." "C'mon, our family's lives are way too dramatic to not be interesting." Lux chuckled. "Alright, you have to help me!" Baze begged. "Alright, with what?" Lux asked. "I like this girl, but I haven't ever liked this girl before. We went to highschool together and I was kind of an asshole to her." "Do you mean, Cate? Do you guys like, like each other now or something?" Lux asked. "I don't know, but ever since...I saw her again at the radio place. I can't seem to get her out of my head! Please! Help me!" "What do you need help with? Liking Cate isn't a problem." "For me, it is! She absolutely hates me!" "I don't think so, at least not completely," Lux said with a puzzled face. "What do you mean?" "I'm not sure, but have you seen how tense Ryan and Cate have been around each other. I bet they won't be going much longer. You can get your chance then, promise. You just have to have a REAL conversation with her!" "Alright, alright I'll talk to her," Baze said. "Good, I would like to see my biological parents together, it would be cute!" Baze looked at his watch, "Shouldn't you be getting to school?" Baze asked. "Oh crap! YES!" Lux started running to the door shouting, "Talk to Cate!" Lux slammed the door and ran down the stairs. "Possibly?" Baze whispered to himself.

~Cate's House 3 weeks later~

Cate bursts through the doors, waking Lux, who was sleeping on the couch. Cate turned to see Lux, "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to wake you, I thought I would be alone." "Well, you're not, Ryan is upstairs sleeping too." "Wait, what? Why? We broke up, I thought anyway," Cate said with a confused face on. "I don't know, he was upstairs when I got hear." "Oh god!" Cate shouted silently. "What?" Lux asked. Cate just gazed at her with a worried face, "Wait a minute, what happened?" Lux asked. Cate scratched her head and said, "Baze." "Don't you people ever learn?" Lux asked hiding a smile on her face. Lux was happy that her "parents" might actually get together. Cate shrugged, "So why did you do it and when?" Lux asked. "It was a few weeks ago. I don't really know how it happened, I didn't even drink that much. I don't think Baze did either," Cate said as she scratched her head. "Then, why?" Lux asked. "Do you like Baze?" Cate chuckled, "Of course not!" Lux looked at Cate with a don't-lie-to-me expression on her face. "Okay, okay. Truthfully, I've had a crush on Baze since highschool, but I also hate him." "Why do you hate him so much?" Cate looked deep into Lux's eyes that were exactly like Baze's, "The day after we slept together, back in highschool, he never even acknowledged that I was there. He said that the only way he would sleep with me is if I put a bag over my head, so he wouldn't have to look at my face. Besides, Ryan is the better guy here." "Maybe, but Baze has changed, A LOT. And it's obvious that Baze like you too." "Really? You think so?" "Would I tell you a lie?" Cate nodded, "Okay well, not about this." Cate nodded again, "Alright this is my compromise, if things don't work out with Ryan I will talk to Baze." "That's good enough for me!" "Are you gonna tell Ryan about you and Baze?" Lux asked. Cate tilted her head in thought, "I don't know, I don't want our relationship built on lies, but I don't think it's going to end well if I do tell him." "Alright, this is totally off who-do-you-want-to-be-with subject. I think you should tell him, if you two are meant to be then you'll work it out." Lux said. Cate smiled, "I'm very proud of you." "Thanks, Mo-Cate."

Cate knocked on Ryan's door, "Ryan?" Ryan was already awake and sitting up in the bed, "Cate?" Cate walked over to him and sat on the bed, "I have to tell you something." "You do know we're still broken up, I just needed a place to sleep for the night. I don't mean to sound weird." "Uh, yeah. Well either way I should still say this." "Proceed." "I really really like you and I would love nothing more than to get back together-" "Great!" Ryan shouted cutting Cate off. Cate shook her head, but then smiled. "Ryan, I slept with Baze!" Cate blurted out. "I know," Ryan said nodding his head. "Wait, what?" "You slept with him in highschool and that's why we have Lux," Ryan said as he laughed. _God the one time he's dumb, I have to tell him I slept with my crush_ Cate thought. "I mean I slept with him again last night." Ryan's smile turned into a frown fast. Ryan just shook his head and stood up. "Good-bye Cate." "What? Where are you going?" "I've just decided to move to Arkansas, they have great radio jobs down there. Might as well take the oppurtunity, while nothing's holding me back here." "But, Ryan I'm sorry," Cate shouted as she chased him down the hall. "I don't wanna hear it, Cate. I've made up my mind, I'm moving. Good-bye...forever." Ryan shouted as he slammed the door shut and walked out of the house. Cate sat down on the top stair and cried while Ryan drove away. "Cate," Lux said in a comforting tone. "Just leave me alone right now, okay?" Then Lux walked away and called Baze.

"Baze, Ryan just broke it off with Cate...FOREVER! Now's your chance!" Lux said happily. "Lux, Cate would never want me in a million years." "That's not completely true, she just got done telling me, a few minutes ago, that she still has the biggest crush on you and she also said that you two weren't even that drunk when you to had sex." Lux said smirking. "Seriously?" Baze asked. "Yeah! And I think you should go for it, I know I would be happy knowing m parents are at least trying to be a couple!" Lux said excitedly. Before either of them could sa anything else, Lux heard a crash coming from the other room. "What was that?" Baze asked. "I don't know?" "Well, go check it out!" Baze insisted.

Lux walked into the other room and saw Cate lying at the bottom of the stairs, unconscious. "Oh god!" Lux said in shock. "What happened!" Baze asked immediately worried. Lux kneeled down to Cate, "I don't know what happened, she's just lying her on the ground unconscious!" Lux cried. "Stay there, call the hospital, and tell them we're coming! I'll be over soon!"

Baze hung up the phone, ran out the doo,r and jumped into his car. "Don't worry Cate, you're gonna be fine!"

Lux hung up the phone, grabbed her, and held her close. "Cate, please don't die! Please!"

~A few minutes later~

"I've got her, go! Get in the car!" Baze shouted to Lux. Lux ran to the car and waited patiently in the back-seat. Baze looked at Cate's body for a moment then, Baze placed one arm under Cate's legs and the other behind her head. He ran to the car, gently holding her. He gently placed her in the back-seat with, hopped in the driver's seat, and drove off.

~The hospital~

Lux and Baze ran into the hospital, while Baze held Cate in his arms. "Help her please!" Baze begged. Doctor Mati ran up, grabbed Cate, and layed her onto a hospital bed. While nurses and other doctors started working on her, Doctor Mati asked Baze and Lux questions, "What's her name?" "Uh Cate, it's Cate Cassidy," Baze said frantically. "Okay, and who are you two?" "We're her family!" Lux almost shouted. "What happened to Cate, Mr. Cassidy?" Baze kind of smiled when the doctor said "Mr. Cassidy." "Um, I wasn't at the house at the time," Baze said turning to Lux. Lux shook her head, "I wasn't in the room, I found her later. But, she was lying on the ground next to the staircase and when I left hr she was at the top of the stairs. So, maybe she fell?" Lux said starting to cry. "Alright one last question," Doctor Mati said. "Shoot," Baze said. "Is there a possiblity that Cate might be pregnant?" The doctor asked. Baze and Lux's eyes widened, "I'm not sure," Lux said. Baze scratched his head, "There's a slight chance," Baze said squinting his eyes. Doctor Mati nodded and got back to Cate immediately. Lux turned to Baze with a _seriously _look on her face, Baze couldn't help but shrug. The next thing Baze and Lux knew, Cate was being rolled into surgery. "Oh god!" Lux shouted in shock. "Is she gonna be alright?" Baze asked Doctor Mati before they were out the door. Doctor Mati stayed silent and continued to run into the OR. Lux started crying and almost fell to the cement floor. Before she could fall, Baze grabbed her and held her close in his arms. Baze kept telling her it was okay, but he knew it might not be. So, he started to cry with her.

~5 hours later~

Baze and Lux waited anxiously in the waiting room as their tears began to dry. Soon, Doctor Mati came out to tell them the news. "Doctor Mati!" Lux practically shouted. "Is she alright?" Baze asked. "The surgery went perfectly, she's in recovery now. Cate has a broken arm and she also had a minor concussion, don't worry we were able to fix all of it. The fetus did create some problems with the surgery-" Doctor Mati began. "Wait a minute, did you just say fetus?" Baze asked with a grossed-out expression on his face. "Yes, Cate is pregnant," Doctor Mati pointed out. "What?" Lux said with surprise in her voice. "How long?" Baze asked as he squinted his eyes. "About 3 weeks," Doctor Mati answered. Baze and Lux glanced a look at each other, then turned back to face Doctor Mati. "The. . . baby was in destress near the end of the surgery, so we had to fix that. In the end of the surgery we were able to fix Cate's concussion and arm whilist keeping the baby alive," Doctor Mati said with a smile. Lux shook her head, "So, can we see her?" Baze finally asked. Doctor Mati nodded and said, "Room 36." The walked away calmly. As soon as the doctor walked away Baze and Lux ran to Room 36. Stopped at the door when they spotted Cate lying in a bed with machines hooked up to her. For them, for anyone it was a horrible sight. "Cate!" Lux cried. She walked over to Cate's bed and sat in one of the chairs next to her bed. Baze scratched his, "Lux, I shouldn't even be here. She doesn't want me," Baze said just about to walk out the door. Lux immediately stood up, "You get your ass back here!" "Lux," Baze said. "Don't you dare walk out again, not again," Lux cried. Baze rubbed his temples and then walked over to Lux and hugged her. "I don't know how I can help?" Baze said. "Just stay,' Lux cried. Baze and Lux sat down on the chairs and waited for Cate to wake up. As they waited, they couldn't help but fall asleep.

~2 hours later~

Cate slowly opened her eyes and started choking on the throat tube, the doctors had put there for her to breath. Baze heard this and immediately woke up. "Cate!" Baze ran out into the hall, "I need a doctor!" Baze's yelling made Lux wake up and see Cate struggling. All Lux could do was watch in horror as her mom struggled, she couldn't move. Doctor Mati and some nurses ran into the room. "Cate it's alright, you're okay. Just breathe slowly, we'll get this out in a second," Doctor Mati calmly said. Cate tried to listen, but for some reason she couldn't take her teary eyes off Baz and Lux, who were obviously scared. After a few seconds Doctor Mati and the nurses were able to remove the throat tube. "I'll leave you three alone," Doctor Mati said as he walked out the door. "Cate!" Lux shouted and ran to her side. Baze smiled and walked over to her side as well. "How are you?" Lux asked. Cate just smiled, "Alright," she mumbled. "Tired?" Baze asked as he smiled. Cate turned her head to look at him, she smiled and said, "Yeah." "I can leave, I mean its not like you really want me here," Baze said as he stood up and started to leave. "Wait!" Cate said with all her strength. Before Baze turned to face her again, he put on a confused face. "Please don't go, I need you," Cate said. Baze smiled and walked over to Cate's side, "You really want me here?" Baze asked. "Of course," Cate smiled. Baze smiled, then kissed her on the forehead. "I think we all could use some sleep," Lux said closing her eyes. "She's right," Baze said also closing his eyes. Cate smiled and closed her eyes again. Once Cate closed her eyes and fell asleep, Baze opened his eyes again and smiled at Cate sleeping. Baze gently rubbed Cate's head, so she wouldn't wake up.

~5 weeks later~Hospital~

"I can't believe I'm not out of here yet!" Cate complained. "I know!" Lux said laughing along with her. "I mean, I only have this broken arm and a concussion, right?" Cate asked. "Yeah. . . . . at least that's what they told us," Baze said. "Well, there is one other thing they said," Lux interrupted. Baze's eyes went wide, and he quickly grabbed Lux and took her outside. "Lux, we shouldn't tell her that!" Baze shouted. "I'm sorry I want to tell Cate that she's going to have a baby. My sister or brother, possibly your son or daughter." "Don't say that," Baze said shaking his head. "C'mon Baze, Ryan and Cate were in a rough patch way before you and Cate slept together. That kid is yours! I am sure of it!" Lux shouted as she pointed to Cate's room.

Cate could hear them fighting from the room, she couldn't hear what exactly they were saying, but she knew they were fighting. So, she got out of the bed and slowly walked to the door and peered through. Cate realized they didn't even notice she was standing right behind them, able to hear everything they were saying. When she heard Lux say "she's having a baby!" Cate could hardly stand on her feet, but then she realized she was holding her stomach tightly. "I want this baby," Cate whispered to herself.

"Guys!" Cate shouted, but Lux and Baze were still fight ing and didn't pay attention. Cate walked up closer, "Baze! Lux!" Baze and Lux finally snapped out of it and turned their heads to see Cate. "Cate," Baze said. "I'm keeping this baby," Cate said. "What?" Lux said in shock. "I heard you and I'm keeping this baby whether it's Baze's or Ryan's." Cate walked up to the main desk and asked, "When can I Ieave?" "Let me check for you." "Ah, it says that you can leave today, if you would like." "Of course I would!" "Alright I'll get your discharge papers." "Thank you," Cate said. "Cate, stop," Baze said. "No, you know what Baze, I think Ryan was right to move on. I think I have to too." "Wait, what are talking about?" Lux asked. "I'm not sure, but I need to get over Ryan and move on with my life. Make a better mom out my self by taking care of Lux and this baby," Cate said rubbing her stomach. "What about me?" Baze asked. Cate looked over at him, "You told me that I didn't need you, right. Well, I'm not going to deprive you of seeing your own baby, if it is yours anyway, but you don't need to be here if you don't want to." "Of course I want to be here for you, I'm not abandoning you one more time. I will be here, always" Baze said. Cate started to cry, "Cate I didn't mean to make you cry." Cate shook her head, jumped on Baze, and hugged him tightly. Cate cried on his shoulder as he patted her head.

~Cate's House~

"It's nice to finally be home," Cate said. "Yeah, it's too bad Lux had to go to school," Baze said. "Thanks for everything, Baze," Cate smiled. Baze just smiled and hugged Cate. "Cate, I don't know if you know this, but I really like you and I don't mean as friends," Baze said. "I know," she whimpered, because it seemed the only thing to say. She didn't add that at that moment, she desperately needed him too, but he seemed to know anyway. Either way, he relented with a curse as he brought his mouth down roughly to hers.

Chaos crashed through Baze, his fingers burying in her hair as he dragged her more firmly against his body. Nothing in his life had ever felt as good as her softness against his hardness. And everything about her was soft. Soft hair, soft hands, soft lips.

He let out a growl when she melted against him. He knew he was being rough, but he couldn't control the passion skyrocketing through him. He nipped her lip, then laved the sting away with his tongue while relishing the sweet taste of her. She moaned, pressing against him feverishly as his hands slid from her neck, down her back to cradle her bottom. He didn't stop to think about the fact that they had just got back on good terms with each other. All that mattered was the way she made him feel. Complete. Whole. It was as if he'd been looking for something his entire life and had finally managed to find it.

His palm closed around her thigh, dragging her leg up to wrap around his waist. The movement aligned their equal aches and the connection sizzled. She whimpered something he couldn't understand, her fingers grasping desperately for his shoulders as she buckled against him. Undone, he brought his lips back to hers and sank into her mouth.

He could feel her heart beating a thick cadence that matched his own. Their bodies were so completely attuned. He knew exactly how to touch her to make her breath catch, to coax a purr of pleasure from her throat. And she could drive him out of control with a simple stroke of her hand.

He was pulling her along towards Cate's bed where he'd never slept. Baze started to think of how other women had never been able to make him feel, never been able to please him. He supposed that was why he was never happy. But Cate, Cate made him feel, pleased him, and made him happy.

Baze's hands curled around Cate's thighs, levering her up as her legs tightened around him like a vise. They both groaned as he tumbled them onto the bed. Her hair fanned around her head and he paused to stare down at her. Teeth and tongues roamed as clothing slowly melted away. She was ready for him. And he'd been waiting so long for her.

~An Hour Later~

"Why do we do this to ourselves?" Cate asked. "What do you mean?" Baze asked as he sat up. "Why do we kid ourselves? We know we're never gonna be together, not really," Cate said. "Is that what you really think?" Baze asked. Cate stayed quiet, "Or is that what you want to believe?" Cate still stayed quiet, but anyone could tell that she was sad. "I love you Cate and I'll do anything to make you happy. But truthfully all I've ever wanted. . . . .is you," Baze said. "Since when, Baze!?" "I told you I was pregnant back in highschool and you denied we ever even had sex!" Cate argued. "Do we always come back to this when we fight?! Yes, I was a dumb kid back then, but I've changed. Lux tells me, she couldn't ask for better parents. And I can't believe the woman I love. . . .can't let go of the past!" Baze argued. "You are absolutely right, but I can't help it. When you abandoned me in highschool, it changes me! Everytime I get something or someone great it always back fires on me! For instance, Ryan he was a wonderful guy and I repay him by sleeping with you! He left me once I told him the truth! I'm scared people I love will leave me!" Cate shouted. Cate started crying and fell to the floor. Before Baze could join her on the floor Cate said, "I can't help but love you, that's why everything has been falling apart for me," Cate said. Baze just started to laugh, "I can't get you out of my head," Baze said kneeling down. Baze grabbed Cate's head and pulled her's closer to his. "I need you," Baze said. "Kiss me," Cate demanded.

~Weeks Later~

"What do you want to do?" Cate asked. "About what?" Baze asked. "Do you want to try? To be a. . . . couple?" Cate asked. "Do I want to? Of course I do, I love you!" Baze said. "Alright, so do you want to go out on a date or something?" "Yeah, I'm free next week," Baze said. Cate laughed, "So am I." Baze laughed with her, then continued to kiss her. "I've got a question for you," Baze said. "Okay, shoot," Cate said. "Do you know how far along you are?" Baze asked rubbing Cate's stomach. "Um, I'm pretty sure I'm about 12 weeks next week." Baze smiled, "Your growing little fella!" Baze said to Cate's stomach. "Why do you think its a fella?" Cate asked. "C'mon its us," Baze laughed. "We had a girl first, Lux," Cate said whilist smiling. Baze smiled, "Yeah, Lux. Where is that kid anyway?" "I don't know, but I can't wait to tell her the good news," Cate said smiling again.

"Lux, sweetheart?" Cate said as she looked for Lux. Lux walked out behind her, "Yeah, what's up?" "Oh, jeez!" Cate jumped. "You scared me!" "Sorry, so what's up?" "Baze!" Cate shouted to him in the other room. Baze ran into the room with a shocked face, "What, what's wrong?" Baze asked frantically. "Shouldn't we tell her?" Cate asked. "Tell me what?" Lux asked. Cate smiled at her, then looked up at Baze. "We are gonna try to be a couple!" Baze said excitedly. "Really! That's great!" Lux hugged both of her parents at once, "I'm so happy for you guys!"

~8 weeks Later~

Cate walked out into the living of her house, where Lux and Baze were sitting watching T.V. "Hey, baby bump!" Lux said smiling and laughing. "Ha-ha-ha very funny," Cate said as she sat down next to Baze. Baze wrapped his arm around Cate and placed it on Cate's baby bump. "I think you look cute," Baze said, he then continued to kiss her. "Do know if it's a boy or a girl yet?" Lux asked. "Not yet, but I'm actually going in for an ultrasound today and I could find out if we want. I mean, do you want to know?" Cate asked. "I don't know, do you?" Baze asked. "I think it would be nice to know, but if you want it to be a surprise-" Baze shook his head, "Whatever you want." Cate smiled at Baze, then he smiled back at her. "Lux, what time is it?" Cate asked. Lux looked at the clock hanging on the wall, "about 2:30. Why?" Lux asked. "I've got to get going, my ultrasound is in 15 minutes!" Cate said as she sprang up. Before Cate could run out the door Baze had to ask, "Cate! Could I come with you?" Cate stopped in her tracks and turned around, "You really want to?" "Yeah." "Come on then!" Cate started running again, but this time Baze was right behind her. "Bye!" Lux shouted down the hall. "Love you, Bye!" Cate shouted back. "Love you, Mom," Lux whispered to herself.

~Ultrasound~

"Alright we've gotten to the point in the ultrasound where I must ask you if you want to know the sex," Doctor Zusan said. Cate looked at Baze, "If you want to?" Baze said. Cate looked back at the doctor and nodded. "Alright let's take a look then," Doctor Zusan said as she smiled at the machine. After a minute of trying to find the baby Doctor Zusan said, "Congratulations, you're having a boy!" "I told you it was a fella!" Baze said as he hugged Cate. "It?" Cate said sarcastically. "Our baby!" Baze said.

~Cate's house~

"Can you believe we're having a baby?" Cate asked. "No, but it's okay with me," Baze said. "Lux! We're back!" Cate shouted. "Cate there's someone here for you!" Lux yelled from the other room. "Alright, I'm coming!" Cate started walking but was stopped by Baze. "Wait." "What, Baze there's someone that needs to see me," Cate said. "Just hold on one second. I want to ask you if I could move in." "What?!" Cate practically shouted. "I'm practically living here already, I sleep here every night. Just give me a chance," Baze said. "Baze, I don't know." "Please, I don't want to miss anything when he comes into the world," Baze pleaded. Cate looked deep into his blue eyes, "Okay." Baze smiled and kissed Cate, "I've gotta get in there though," Cate said pointing into the living room. "Yeah, I'll be in the kitchen hanging this-" Baze began. Baze was holding an ultrasound picture that the doctor gave them. "On the fridge," he finished. Cate smiled and walked into the living room.

"Hey Cate," the person said. Cate couldn't say a word, she was stone cold once she saw him. "Why didn't you tell me you were having my baby," the man said. Baze walked in, "Ryan?" "Baze!? So you're the one who's been taking care of my unborn child." Baze looked at Cate, "Ryan, why are you here?" Cate asked. "I'm going to get custody of this kid before its born," Ryan said. Lux's eyes went wide. "What are you talking about?" Cate asked. "You obviously shouldn't be raising a kid," Ryan said. "Where do you come off!" Baze yelled. "Baze is right!" Lux said. "Besides the kid isn't even yours, you wouldn't get a chance in court!" Baze yelled. "Oh, so I suppose you thin it's yours then. If she was slut enough to sleep with you then what makes you think she didn't whore herself around with others!" Ryan yelled. Baze couldn't hold himself back after that comment, he threw his fist at Ryan's face. "Baze!" Cate screamed. "I couldn't just let him say that stuff about you!" Baze agrued. "Yeah, but you didn't have to punch him!" Lux yelled agreeing with Cate. Ryan threw his fist back at Baze, creating a BIG fight between the two. To Lux and Cate the fight looked like a professional boxing match, but they knew it really wasn't. "Stop!" Lux screamed. "STOP IT!" Cate shrieked. Baze and Ryan kept duking it out, "Cate are you alright?" Lux asked as she watched Cate turn pale. "I don't feel very good," Cate said before she collapsed. "CATE!" Lux shrieked. Lux charge at Baze and Ryan and used all of her strength to push them apart. "Baze!" Lux screamed. "What?" Baze shouted. "It's Cate!" Ryan, knocked out, fell to the ground. Baze ran to Cate, who was still on the ground. He started gently shaking her, "Cate! Cate wake up! Wake up! CATE!" "We have to take her to the hospital!" Lux yelled. "Yeah, maybe him too," Baze said looking over at Ryan.

~Hospital~

Cate was sitting up in her her hospital bed whilist Baze and Lux sat next to her in chairs. Doctor Mati and Doctor Zusan walked into the room. "What's up docs?" Baze laughed. The doctors laughed, "Well it seems that nothing is wrong, you just had some pregnancy symptoms," Doctor Zusan said. "Really?!" Cate asked with joy in her voice. The doctors nodded, "That's great!" Lux shouted. Lux and Baze jumped and Cate and hugged her, "Not too tight, the baby remember!" Cate said as she laughed. "Oh yeah!" Baze said as he quickly let go of Cate. "So the baby is fine?" Lux asked. "Yes the baby boy is fine," Doctor Zusan said. Everyone nodded, "What about Ryan?" Cate asked. "He has a broken nose, but other than that he's just fine," Doctor Mati said. The doctors left the room after that. "I'm glad he's okay," Cate said. "Yeah," Baze said sarcastically. Cate slapped him on the shoulder, "I don't like him any better than you do, but stop being an ass!" Cate said. They all heard a knock at the door, it was Ryan.

Baze immediately stood up, "What the hell are you doing in here?" Baze asked. "Don't worry I'm not going to do anything," Ryan said. Lux looked at Ryan with a confused face, "Except, ask you to get a paternity test. If it is mine I will still go through with my custody threat." "Okay I'll do it, but I want you to know that I'm going to fight you either way!" Cate shouted. Ryan nodded and walked back to his room. Baze rubbed Cate's big baby bump, "What if the baby is Ryan's?" Lux asked her eyes starting to water. "It doesn't matter," Cate said. Baze and Lux looked up at Cate with blank expressions. "If this is Ryan's-" Cate started as she rubbed her stomach. "We will fight him hard enough to win and we'll be a family, like always."

"Can I get a paternity test?" Cate asked. "Yes which would you like Amniocentesis test or the **Chorionic Villus Sampling** test?" Doctor Zusan asked. "What are those, exactly?" Baze asked. The CVS test involves inserting a needle or tube into the vagina and through the cervix. Tissue is taken from the uterus wall for testing. The Amniocentesis test is done by placing a needle into the abdomen and taking a sample of amniotic fluid from the sac for testing the paternity of the baby." "Uh, the Amnioce- something test sounds good to me," Baze said a little creeped out by the tests. Cate nodded, "Alright I will be back soon with the supplies," Doctor Zusan said. "Oh before I go you should know, we won't get the results back for a few weeks." "Alright," Cate said.

~A few hours later~

Baze was freaked out by the way the needle was stabbing into Cate's stomach. He wondered if it could possibly hurt the baby, he knew the doctors probably wouldn't do a test that could harm the infant, but he couldn't help it. "Alright we're done here, we'll send you the results ina few weeks. You're free to go now," Doctor Mati said as she walked out of the room. "I-I," Cate started. Baze shook his head in confusion, "Baze, I. . . love. .you," Cate stuggled to say. Baze smiled and kissed Cate passionately and said, "I love you too."

~6 weeks later~

"Did we get the results?" Lux asked. "I'm looking," Baze said frantically. After a few minutes he saw an envelope that said "Rosemary Mermorial Hospital" on it. "It's here!" Baze screamed. "Take a chill pill," Lux said. "I don't want to look at it until Ryan gets here," Cate said. Baze rolled his eyes, "When is he getting here?" Cate looked at her watch, "a few minutes."

It seemed like hours went by before Ryan got to the house, even though it was only 5 minutes. "Hey I'm here," Ryan said. Baze pulled Cate and Lux closer to him, because he felt like he needed to protect them from Ryan. "What's everybody standing around for! Read it so I can get out of here and call my lawyer!" Ryan demanded. Cate nodded and gazed down at the envelope, she continued to rip it open. She looked down at the results, she couldn't speak, "Looks like I can call my lawyer," Ryan laughed. Baze's eyes turned to the envelope and he peered at the results as well, soon Lux did the same. Ryan was on the phone about to talk to his lawyer when Baze walked over to him. Baze grabbed Ryan's phone, "I don't think you need to do that," Baze said calmly. "Excuse me," Ryan said offended. Lux grabbed the envelope and handed it to Ryan, "Read 'em and weep!" Ryan peered down at the name on the paper, "Nathaniel Bazile." Ryan threw the papers on the ground, "Screw you, your baby will probably have brain damage!" Ryan yelled. Baze looked over at Cate and Lux and tilted his head. Cate and Lux looked at each other, then looked back at Baze and nodded. Baze smiled and punched Ryan, making him practically fly out the door. "Don't come back!" Baze said as he slammed the door. Cate and Lux smiled, then ran over and hugged him.

~13 weeks later~

"I haven't had a baby in 15-16 years, this is scary!" Cate said. "It's all gonna be fine we still have a week," Baze said. "Yes, and you have us this time. You aren't alone," Lux said. "But we don't even have a name picked out yet!" Baze and Lux giggled, "It's okay I promise we'll figure one out today," Baze said. Cate nodded, "I'm just glad there isn't any more Ryan," Cate said. Ryan had tried coming back a few weeks earlier, but Baze got a restraining order against him. Ryan was now officially moved to Arkansas. "Alright I've gotta make breakfast," Cate said as she tried to get up. Lux shook her head and pushed her back down to the bed. Cate looked at Baze, "Don't do that, you know the doctors said bed rest," Baze said. Cate rolled her eyes, then finally nodded. "Alright, we will go make some breakfast," Lux said. Lux grabbed Baze before he could kiss Cate. The two ran downstairs and into the kitchen to make breakfast.

~An hour later~

Lux and Baze were outside of Cate and Baze's room, bringing Cate some breakfast, when they heard Cate scream. Baze and Lux ran into the room screaming, "What's wrong?" "I think I'm having contractions!" Cate shrieked. Baze set the breakfast tray down on one of the many boxes of baby stuff. "Lux go start the car!" Baze said as he threw the keys to her. Lux ran, Baze grabbed Cate, and ran downstairs to the car. "Lux drive to the hospital!" Cate screamed in pain, Baz started to cry, "I know, I know we'll be there soon just keep breathing." Baze rocked her as she cried in pain.

~6 Hours later~

"You did great!" Docotr Zusan said as she handed the baby boy to Cate. "Do you have a name yet?" Doctor Zusan asked. Baze looked up from the baby boy, "No not yet." "Alright I'll leave you four alone," Doctor Zusan said. Baze, Cate, Lux and the baby boy were left in the room. "He's beautiful," Lux said as she cried. "Yeah," Baze said as he also cried. "He's a little miracle!" Cate said. Just then, the tiny baby opened his tiny eyes and smiled at all of them. "He's looking at us!" Lux said. Baze held out his pinkie to the baby, he didn't expect him to grab it. By his surprise the baby boy grabbed his pinkie and held it tight. "Oh goodness, we've got a death grip," Baze said. The baby laughed.

~1 Hour later~

By this time they had gotten turns holding the baby boy. "What are we gonna name this little guy?" Cate asked. Baze shook his head, "What about Oliver?" Lux shook her head, "No, that just reminds me of that orange kitten." "Then, I've got nothing," Baze said. The baby boy was sleeping in a hospital crib next to Cate's bed. "What about Jackson?" Cate asked. "Jackson? I like it," Baze said. Lux nodded, "Where'd you come up with that?" Lux asked. "Back when we were in highschool, Jackson Avawin was probably my only friend. He killed himself a little while after highschool, it was hard to go to his funeral." "I forgot all about him," Baze said. "I'm surprised you even knew him, we weren't really the type that popped in school," Cate said. "Jackson Bazile, I definately like that!" Lux said. "What about a middle name?" Baze asked. They all thought for a moment, "How about Sullivan?" Cate smiled, "Jackson Sullivan Bazile?" Baze said. "It suits him," Cate said smiling down on Jackson. "So, how did you come up with that?" Baze asked. "In a way he would protect at my old school, before I met you guys. He was nice, to this day I still don't know why he protected me, but it was the nicest thing anyone ever did for me."

~1 week later~

"You can both go home now," Doctor Zusan said. Jackson was wearing a cute little scooby-doo onezie. Cate was holding Jackson as Baze wheeled her to the car. They all sat in the car, "We're going home, finally going home!" Cate said. Jackson laughed. Baze turned on the radio and Starship started playing. They all laughed, even little Jackson started to laugh with his tiny voice.

The end!


End file.
